


Deceptive Appearances

by Obscure_Shadow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Unfavorable Character Study of Another Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscure_Shadow/pseuds/Obscure_Shadow
Summary: Steve studies Tony at an Avengers event. He doesn't like what he sees.





	Deceptive Appearances

There are few things about the future that Steve dreads and hates more than these mandatory publicity stunts that SHIELD and Stark keep organizing. He hated them back in the past, sure, back when they would parade him around in that stupid little costume and have him smile and kiss babies while lifting motorcycles with giggling women on them; but these days the whole thing just feels dirtier somehow. Everyone wants a piece of these Avengers who showed up on the scene in New York and SHIELD is more than willing to whore them out to the public for any kind of publicity be it positive or not.

The only plus side that he can think of besides the rather interesting side dishes that float around the room on silver plates is this sort of kinship that he’s starting to feel with his team. He hasn’t felt something like it since the Howling Commandoes and he’s grateful to be amongst friends and fellow sufferers as they navigate these events. Steve’s seen them all hover around the sidelines: Bruce mostly sticking to a dark corner or leaning up against a pillar being avoided by most, Clint at the bar with a drink in hand while nodding along and conveniently seeing someone else at the far side of the room that he has to speak with right then, and Natasha smiling and weaving in and out of small groups of men who seem to think it’s appropriate to openly gawk at a woman’s cleavage all night long.

Honestly, the only member of the ‘team’ that Steve isn’t even starting to feel the slightest kinship to is Tony, Howard’s son, and it’s because of moments like this. Where as the rest of them realize how much of an insult and false platitude these sorts of events are, Tony seems to be thriving out on the floor and Steve’s not ashamed to admit that he kind of resents Tony for it. It’s shameful, watching Tony flit from one group to another, drink in hand and a careless smile on his lips. He seems to have a gift for winding people around his little finger and he uses it without compunction. There’s a falseness to it all that Steve is disgusted by as he watches Tony move from person to person, all of them turning to him like flowers following the sun. He watches with an almost horrified fascination as Tony toys with their emotions leaving a wake of broken dreams in his path. Steve can see how each debutant he interacts with practically starts picking out place settings and planning future vacations with the billionaire before that sort of light leaves their eyes as he walks away from them to go play the heartstrings of another unsuspecting individual.

Steve shakes his head and watches it all play out, over and over again, none of those being played ever catching on. It’s moments like these that Steve agrees with and acknowledges Nat’s report ‘Tony Stark Not Recommended’ and Fury’s wisdom at keeping the billionaire as just a consultant.

He’s no hero. If Steve were ever sure of anything, that would be it, but he smiles obligatorily when Tony comes over and tries to interact with him. He laughs along with Tony when Tony pretends that he wants Steve to ‘save him’ from these adoring fans. It’s all a lie though, Steve knows it. Everything about the stunning brunet was a lie.

Howard would be ashamed.


End file.
